Memorias Olvidadas
by TheGreenHeart
Summary: En su interior se desarrolló un mal que encerró en los más profundo de su mente y se sumió en un sueño donde podría ser feliz. Desafortunadamente despertó y ahora debe enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla: "El mismo"
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer_

Esta historia es solo un "Fan Fiction".

Danny phantom, la serie, personajes y marcas registradas, o bajo algún dominio, que puedan aparecer durante la historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Danny Phantom ©Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman.


	2. Capitulo 1: Despierta

_**Comentario**: Una historia, un tanto oscura, que me vino a la cabeza y que decidí escribir. Es mi deseo poder actualizar esta historia todos los domingos, una vez por semana, y, si es posible, incluso dos. _

_Les pido, por favor, leerla y escribir un "review". La actualizare hasta el capitulo 3 y solo continuare, si hay, al menos, 3 "reviews". También les pido, por favor, decir que errores pude haber cometido, si les agrada o no la historia, el por que y, si es posible, algún consejo para mejorar. Gracias_.

* * *

><p><span>Memorias Olvidadas<span>

_Capitulo 1: "Despierta"_

Cuatro paredes. Cuatro paredes habían sido su hogar durante años y, también, el lugar en donde se había desarrollado el mundo en su cabeza, protegido por la seguridad de oscuros barrotes, la soledad y el autoengaño de su creador.

La habitación, no era una habitación, era una celda. Sus paredes, blancas en el pasado, habían perdido totalmente su color, cediendo la limpieza al polvo acumulado por los años.

La única fuente de luz de ese lugar era una lampara que descansaba sobre una vieja mesa. Su luz no era intensa, pero era suficiente para ahuyentar la oscuridad reinante.

Él dormía en una cama, separada del suelo, pegada a la pared, cerca de la lampara. Había dormido por años y soñado por años. En sus sueños el era un héroe, tenía una familia, amigos y una esposa. En la realidad nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía de su existencia y era preferible mantener esto así.

Sus sueños no solo lo mantenía ignorante de su condición de prisionero y le otorgaban momentos de felicidad que despierto jamas tendría, también era la ultima línea de defensa contra un mal que yacía en su interior, encadenado en lo mas profundo de su mente, atrapado, gritando por salir y tomar el control.

Este mal que se escondía en su interior nació a raíz de un accidente que cobro las vidas de sus amigos y familia. El odio que sentía hacia si mismo terminó corrompiendolo y el héroe que alguna vez había sido se transformó en una oscura criatura. Afortunadamente, para él y los demás, fue detenido por una chica llamada _Valerie_ Gray.

Gray encerró a la criatura en una locación secreta, lejos, muy lejos de Amity Park, en lo más profundo de la tierra. Ese lugar se volvería su hogar por 10 años y el núcleo de una sociedad secreta destinada a la defensa contra fantasmas.

Ahora, 10 años más tarde, la ultima línea de defensa había sido traspasada.

En aquel oscuro pasillo se dio un gritó, un único gritó, que nadie escucho, pero cuyos efectos se propagaron por toda la instalación.

Los sistemas de seguridad fallaron, las comunicaciones se cortaron, se apagaron los generadores de energía, todo dejo de funcionar, a excepción de los ascensores y áreas "vitales"

De la única celda de aquel lugar emergió un muchacho, el único prisionero. Confuso, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la pared, se pregunto donde se encontraba.

Gritó en busca de alguien más, pero no hubo respuesta. Todo era oscuridad.

En sus pensamientos imaginaba alguna fuente de luz para guiarse mejor, creyendo que que sus deseos se materializarían. Afortunadamente, eso sucedió, pero no de la manera que el esperaba. Su mano derecha comenzó a emitir luz, un pequeño brillo, mucho menos intenso que el de la lampara de su celda, pero lo suficiente como para que el muchacho se diera cuenta en donde se encontraba, en un solitario y estrecho pasillo.

Sin otra alternativa comenzó a moverse por el único camino que podía seguir. Adonde quiera que iluminaba no había nada más que murallas y una que otra cámara.

Al llegar al final observo dos estructuras metálicas, delgadas, pegadas cada una en paredes opuestas, extendiéndose desde el suelo al techo. Las cruzó sin miedo y continuo su camino.

Escucho a alguien gritar:

-¡Quieto! ¡Estoy armado!-

Ignorando el peligro, el muchacho se acerco al dueño de aquella voz. Era un hombre, estaba malherido, tendido en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared y una mano en el piso para sostenerse, su otra manos sostenía un arma.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Que esperas? ¡Acaba conmigo!-

-No quiero hacerle daño- Respondió el muchacho -¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Que esta pasando?-

-Si quieres saber, te lo pondré fácil: Te encuentras en una instalación secreta. Este lugar es como una prisión, más bien, un contenedor para... amenazas sobrenaturales. Sobre lo que esta sucediendo, pues bueno, Tú estas sucediendo.-

-¿Como salimos de aquí?- Respondió el muchacho, confundido por la respuesta que le habían dado, pero mas preocupado por su vida que de responder las dudas que surgieron en su cabeza.

-No se supone que deba decírtelo, pero yo soy hombre muerto y quizá tú puedas salir de aquí con vida. Escucha atentamente: Este lugar tiene veintiún pisos, diez hacia arriba, diez hacia abajo y uno base. Sin el suministro eléctrico funcionando, tú única salida es el helipuerto, en el ultimo piso. Usa los ascensores para llegar.

El camino no es fácil, este lugar es ahora el condenado infierno y no pareces capaz de defenderte. Toma mi arma, yo no la necesito más.

Otra cosa, ¿Como te llamas?-

-Daniel... Daniel Fenton, creo-

-Si... ese es tu nombre. Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar-

Daniel se acerco a las puertas del ascensor, pulso el botón que llama al elevador y espero su llegada. Las puertas se abrieron y entro en él.

Se preguntaba porque se le había hecho tan difícil recordar su nombre, también, ¿Porque no podía recordar algo más?

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de encontrar las respuestas, ahora su prioridad principal era escapar.

Saltaría todos los pisos, iría directo al ultimo. Trato de tocar el botón que lo llevaría al ultimo piso, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Por si fuera poco, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, era un dolor horrendo que le taladraba la cabeza. Sus ojos perdieron visibilidad. Lo envolvió la oscuridad.

Su respiración se acelero, su cuerpo se desvanecía.

A lo lejos escucho una voz, que le decía, a modo de burla:

-¿En verdad creíste que sería tan fácil?-


	3. Capitulo 3: El Generador

_**Comentario**: En primer lugar quisiera agradecer a "Chico cj seedie" por darme mi primer "review" y disculparme por la espera que él, y los que leen esta historia, debieron soportar._

_En segundo lugar debo decir que este capitulo no es de una gran calidad (lo primero que escribí fue peor, mucho peor) y no refleja lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Me excuso en el hecho de que no estaba "inspirado" como la ultima vez y, la verdad, no sabía que hacer._

_Actualmente sé hacia donde va la historia, ya incluso pensé el final, pero no como desarrollarla.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Memorias olvidadas<span>

_Capitulo 2: "El Generador_"

¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?. No, no me busques, no estoy allí, te hablo por medio de los parlantes en el techo-

-Ah, mi cabeza... ¿Quien eres?-

-Eso no es de importancia en estos momentos. Tú, al igual que yo, necesitas ayuda para salir de aquí-

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

-Trabajo en equipo: Te diré como salir de los niveles subterráneos y llegar al helipuerto, a cambio, tú me sacas de este lugar-

-Bien. Dime que hacer-

-Redireccionare parte de la energía a tu localización para encender las luces. Escucha, en algún lugar de tú posición hay un generador, funciona, pero no al máximo de su capacidad. Encuentra reemplazos a los orbes dañados que lo alimentan y cámbialos, yo haré el resto. Buena suerte.-

Daniel observo el lugar preguntándose como había llegado hasta ahí. Lo único que podía recordar era haberse desvanecido en el ascensor luego de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y haber escuchado una voz que se burlaba de él.

El lugar era muy distinto a lo que había visto hasta el momento. El concreto de las paredes había sido reemplazado por un metal de un color azul oscuro. Había cables colgando en el techo y pequeñas luces en las paredes. En el centro de la habitación surgían unos extraños brazos metálicos, alargados y con una especie de garras que soltaban chispas cada cierto periodo de tiempo.

Danny caminó a la única puerta que pudo encontrar. Al acercarse, unos engranajes ubicados en esquinas opuestas de la entrada comenzaron a girar moviendo unas pesadas barras metálicas, una vez que estas desaparecieron, la puerta se abrió.

A pesar de que su, hasta el momento, "amigo" cumplió con su palabra, las luces no podían mantenerse encendidas durante demasiado tiempo, al menos en este pasillo.

Aprovechando los cortos destellos de luz, Daniel avanzó. No todas las puertas funcionaban, algunas estaban bloqueadas por escombros y otras requerían requisitos especiales. Para su suerte, escondida tras unos cables eléctricos rotos que colgaban del techo, Daniel encontró una escotilla, la abrió y se introdujo en unos conductos.

Los conductos eran oscuros y pequeños y Daniel necesitaba de un gran esfuerzo para desplazarse, pero habían sido diseñados como una ruta de escape alternativa ante un posible peligro, cosa que descubrió rápidamente, pues al avanzar, haciendo uso del destello de su mano, observo que estos se ramificaban cubriendo todo el nivel.

-Debe haber vías como estas en todos los pisos- Pensó Daniel

De repente y para su sorpresa, vio un gancho romper el metal del conducto por el que se arrastraba, este gancho se adhirió al metal y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo.

El metal no pudo resistir la fuerza del gancho, se rompió y cayó en picada con Daniel en su interior hasta una habitación llena de agua que amortiguo la caída.

Rápidamente Daniel salió del conducto, nadó hacía la superficie para evitar ahogarse y comenzó a disparar el arma que le habían dado al salir de su celda para así alejar a su agresor. Luego de un tiempo y sin recibir ataque alguno decidió detenerse.

El agua llenaba casi completamente la habitación dejando solo un pequeño espacio para respirar.

En el fondo Daniel pudo divisar una gran grieta en una de las paredes metálicas. Dando una gran bocanada de aire se sumergió y nadó hacia ella. Cruzó al otro cuarto. Utilizando su sentido del tacto, pues la oscuridad no le permitía observar mas allá de su nariz, encontró una escalera, subió por ella.

En la superficie se encontró a si mismo en una gran habitación llena de computadoras y monitores, una gran cantidad de cables se enredaban unos con otros para luego conectarse a uno de cuatro estructuras rectangulares que se hundían en el agua.

Estaba en la sala del generador...


End file.
